R'lyeh The Sunken City
Write the first paragraph of your page here. R'lyeh | The Sunken City The game is based upon Lovecraftian lore. In the game you will see a variation of games. play, either roleplay or a more simulator style. Getting started When you join the game for the first time there are three main pathways to follow: 1, You remain a Traveller and explore the map and its features. 2, You join the Hostiles and try to defeat The Order. 3, You become a member of The Order. If you want to stay as a Traveller then you don't have to do anything since you spawn as a traveller. If you want to become a Hostile you must press L, then click the top right box and select hostiles. After that you may open the menu again and click on the left box where you can equip a sabre. When you are done, reset to join the team and receive your sword. If you want to become a member of The Order you must join the ROBLOX group. In joining The Order, you will first hold the rank of Wayfarer. This is not a legitimate rank in-game and you will not be in The Order's team. You will have to attend an "initiation" to officially join. This is an event hosted by a member of the Priesthood. You follow the instructions given and if you do what you are supposed to do you may get ranked Servant-Soldier so you can start your journey as a member of The Order. The Order There are different so-called divisions in The Order They are as follows: 1, The Wardens 2, The Inquisition 3, The Priesthood 4, The Immortals Wardens Wardens are the official fighting division of The Order. They are the protectors of the city and the travelers and are meant to keep everyone save. Wardens can be spotted by their green robes. To join the Wardens you will need to be in the group with the rank of Servant-Soldier or higher and you will have to pass a Warden tryout. The Inquisition Inquisitors are the law and order. They make sure none break the rules (including visitors and hostiles) and they investigate matters of importance to the group. Inquisitors can be spotted by their red robes. To join The Inquisition you will need to be in the group with the rank of Servant-Soldier or higher and you will have to fill in an application. If you pass the application you will get briefed (if there are open spots) and you can start your journey as a member of the Inquisition The Priesthood Priests are the brains of The Order. They host the initiations and other events for Order members only. They have great knowledge about the Lovecraftian lore. You can spot a priest by their blue robes. To join The Priesthood will need to be in the group with the rank of Servant-Soldier or higher and you will have to fill in an application. The Immortals The Immortals are the elite guards of The Order. They exist to protect high ranking members and important places such as the Throne Room The Immortals are known warriors and will protect with their lifes. You can spot an Immortal by their white robes. To join The Immortals you will have to go through a long and painful process which many fail in. If you decide to give it a shot you should be prepared for everything that's coming your way. Extra information All the divisions have their own division ranks which can give you extra power depending on the division. All of the divisions play their own role but most of them are not restricted to that specific role only. Further information regarding the ranks of the Order can be found here: ☀https://roblox-lovecraftian-order.fandom.com/wiki/The_Order Statistics, Abilities and spells Statistics Stats are an important factor of the game. It decides what abilities you can equip and how powerful those abilities are. There are 3 stats in the game: - Wisdom - Power - Sanity/Insanity dummmy Wisdom Wisdom can be gained by reading the book you get when you first join. The book (which is called "tome of unknown knowledge" in-game) gives wisdom each time you read it completely. If you die while reading you don't get anything and you will have to read the whole book again. If or read it ten times you will get a new training tool (strengthening) once you reset. Power Power can be trained by using the strengthening tool. You use it by holding it down and you will see a percentage at the bottom of your screen. You train with to different levels depending on your goals 0-25% give you nothing 30-65% gives a small amount of power Anything above 70% will give you increased amounts of power (sometimes wisdom) and will cause your sanity to drop Sanity/Insanity These two factors are really important since they decide what abilities you can equip. Sanity gives you access to the following abilities: - Rejuvenate (Creates a healing pool for you and your team and damages enemies) - Bolt (Shoot lighting that deals shock damage and causes you opponent to slow down) - Barrier (Create a barrier that will deflect damage and fling opponents who touch it) Insanity gives you access to the following abilities - Oblation (Increases your walking speed and damage for a short period of time) - Deception (Spawns clones of you that will attack and chase the enemy if they are in range) - Writhe (Big tentacle-like arms will raise from the ground and deal damage to anyone in range) Keep in mind that you will not instantly unlock these abilities. You need to train power, wisdom and depending on your path sanity/insanity to unlock it. Spells There are also various types of spells in the game. According to some many of the spells have not been discovered yet and are waiting to be explored. The known one is a curse that slows your target down and blurs their screen. To use it you will need to type the following in chat: username Y' llll vulgtlagln ymg' l' bug mg'lloig y'hah! The curse can fail or backfire on you as well. It will also cause you to loose sanity so be careful with cursing too much. Category:Roblox Category:Sunken City